


Petty Arguments Never End Well

by bravelove



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Alien William Strife, Blackmail, Blood Loss, M/M, Smarter Then He Seems Parvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a petty blackmail fest ends in tragedy and nothing will escape the consequences unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back and a better writer then ever!

It was a pleasant day outside Castle Parv, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, his ears somewhat droopy in contentment, close to rapid happy flicking, and it was a pleasant temperature with the perfect slight breeze that felt wonderful on his whiskers, the perfect day Strife thought, to work on the machinery around the castle. The farming machines had been malfunctioning somewhat and he was determined to fix it, hopefully before Parvis came back. He tightened a bolt that somehow came loose, probably because of all the potty mouth blood magic. His eyes darted to the side as his sensitive ears perked at hearing Parvis’ air sigil, seems he misjudged how long Parvis would be gone. He watched unimpressed as Parvis landed with a big grin and said in that obnoxious high pitched voice wanting attention “Striiiifey!”

 

With a sigh Strife finished up the last bit of repairs, ignoring Parvis’ attempts to get his attention. Only when he was finished did he look over at Parvis and say in an annoyed tone while wiping a bit of sweat from his brow “You can plainly see I’m busy trying to make sure you don’t starve because of a few malfunctions Parvis, what could possibly be that important?”

 

Parvis gave a big grin at Strife, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Aw thanks Strifey-wifey! You really do care,” he was holding something behind his back that he shifted a bit. “Well I have the best reward for you! See I got curious about your college days you refuse to explain and decided to do some awesome super spy sneaking about it! You’ll never ever guess what Sips just gave me after being impressed by my sneaking!”

 

Not showing any reaction to what Parvis said, Strife mentally calculating the odds of the thing being... _it_. He looked Parvis in the eyes as he forcibly relaxed his ears to make him seem more flippant then he felt and calmly said “Was it Sips’ grades? I remember he flunked at least one class for flooding the classroom with dirt. Really not all that interesting besides that though.”

 

Parvis looked Strife straight back with his trademark devious grin and an evil glint in his eyes. “Oooo? Super serious Sips flooded a classroom with dirt?! Well unfortunately, I dunno anything about that, but I do know about a certain online persona called Strife_of_Life from back then!”

 

Forcing himself not to flinch at the old shitty username, Strife refused to break the eye contact and only narrowed his eyes with a small twitch of a ear, he was bluffing, Sips just gave Parvis his old cringey username from freshman year, that’s all. There’s no way he has any of what he posted back then it was long scrubbed gone. “An interesting name for a persona I will admit, I don’t see why it’s of any interest to me though, I don’t have all day Parvis.”

 

Evil grin not leaving Parvis’ face he leaned closer and pulled out a small stack of paper, he started reading off of the top paper in a voice as somber as he could get it while on the verge of giggling. “Tonight dusk falls on the land in a heavy, suffocating cloak, soulless as I. The attempted understanding of sin for which you sacrifice yourself flares once but not twice, then dies once more, smothered by the guilt of the sins done. All hope for redemption had perished twice again. As it will until the heart beats no more. How could you cause such hurt you wonder. Spirits surround us, crying, save us from ourselves. There is no safety, not when the beast watches over.” Parvis looked up at Strife, barely holding back laughter, “Wow thats emo! Its perfect! Who _ever_ could this amazing writer be!”

 

Strife could feel his face glimmer a bit in response, fuck it wasn’t bluffing, when and why did Sips print out his shitty poetry from back then, and did he print out anything else. If he printed a single photo he’s dead. Hearing Parvis snicker snapped him out of his thoughts and he glared at Parvis while he laughed, unable to hold back laughter anymore. Playing it cool, he leaned on the machines and simply responded “I still don’t see what that has to do with me, it’s just a terrible poem, seriously Parvis you’d laugh at a strange looking leaf,” hoping Parvis had no proof that he was Strife_of_Life, he could play it all off if he had no proof.

 

“I wouldn't laugh at a leaf Strifey, leaves are lame, theres much better interesting things to laugh at! Like this!” Parvis giggled at Strife, before suddenly whipping out a photo that made Strife recoil while Parvis cackled, it wasn’t just any photo, it was a photo of Strife at the time in his life he most regret. It was a black and white photo of Strife with his hair streaked white, he sported heavy black eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. There was a MCR button pinned on a black fedora and there was the glimmer of snake bites on his neck with matching piercings on his ears. He was wearing a black shirt that said in dripping font, which most likely it would be red if seen in person, I am in love with Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. To top it all off it had a horrible photoshop job to make it look like he was looking out a rainy window, with the words “No one truly understands me...”  Scribbled in Will’s handwriting on the bottom.

 

Strife’s eyes went wide, ears stiffening straight up in horror as his glimmer surged bright for a second and he resisted the urge to stumble back in horror, no, it couldn’t be, he had to be dreaming, there’s no way Sips managed to salvage one of the pictures from the purging fire.

 

Before Strife knew what he was doing he was lunging for the photo, only to hear the air sigil again and land in the dirt. Soon his mind caught up with his body and he jumped up and whipped around to look at Parvis, narrowing his eyes as his ears flicked angrily at the smug blood mage. He brushes himself off and stood up straight, glaring into Parvis soul, making him shiver and go “Oooo, Strife’s really angry hehe, something wrong Strifey of Lifey? Do you not like the results of my sleuthing? Do I not understand you?”

 

Strife bit back a small growl at that, clenching his fists while he sized Parvis up before sticking his hand out with a cold glint in his eyes while his ears flicked more stiffly and demanding in a cold serious tone. “Parvis, give me it, now. I don’t have time for your shenanigans.”

 

“Yeah you do, everyone has time for Parv! C’mon Strifey! See if you can get back your super embarrassing secrets!” Parvis teased with a smirk, waving the papers and photos at Strife, grin only growing as he jumped back again.

 

As Strife lunged again, Parvis activated the air sigil to jump back once more, laughing. Strife landed on his feet that time and he scanned the area without moving his eyes from Parvis, whiskers trembling and ears fully perked as he took everything in, quickly making a plan he slightly adjusting his position and lunging again. The air sigil was activated again and Parvis grinned cockily at Strife as he jumped back again. This back and forth continued until Parvis activated his air sigil once more but instead of going back, he slammed himself against his castle wall, not having noticed Strife driving him to it.

 

In pain and shock,  Parvis dropped the papers as his head hit the wall. He crumpled to the ground and Strife darted forward scooping up the papers and photos, only sparing a slight thought to if Parvis was okay. Soon Parvis jumped up with a big grin and happily sang “Nailed it!”  He then blinked and looked down at his hands and giggled. “Clever Strifey, clever! You got a copy of the stuff back! Good job! I of course knew you were planning to do that, I just wanted to show mercy on my favorite helper!”

 

Strife rolled his eyes while his ears flicked in annoyance as he pocketed the papers before a part of what Parvis said clicked. “Wait, a _copy_ of it? Parvis did you make copies of this you asshole! Give me those as well! This is sensitive and I don’t trust you with it! You’d probably leak it because you can’t shut that damn mouth of yours.”

 

Loudly cackling Parvis waggled his finger “Nope that's not how this works Strife, I wouldn't leak things like this without good reason, use your silly brain Strifey!”

 

Eyes narrowing and ears twitching rapidly at the hidden meaning, he was being blackmailed, but it’d be best to double check as it is Parvis after all  “And what's a good reason Parvis?”

 

Parvis’ grin turned sharper, lips  peeled back, sharp slightly red tinted teeth glistening suddenly very apparent that made all his instincts scream predator, making Strife bite his cheek to prevent his glimmer to peek up in response, no weakness could be shown as Parvis said in a calm voice. “Well Strifey I'm not fully sure, but I do know I had some fun ideas I wanted your help with! So how about you stop messing your boring machines and have fun!”

 

Fist clenching Strife glared at Parvis as his ears twitched stiffly, so that's how the mage wanted to play then? Fine, let him learn the hard way why no one messes with Strife Solutions. “Fine Parvis,” Strife spat out “I was done anyways, lets do whatever moronic thing your brain has cooked up so I can get back to work. I need to do a little research,” he looked Parvis straight in the eye “on a problem that's just come up.” Giving a too toothy smile back, cursing his species lack of canines to complete the look.

 

If Parvis understood the threat he didn’t show it, he just kept grinning and staring down Strife who had to fight to stop his ears from drooping at the predatory look. “Great! C’mon I wanna catch a pig, and I’m sure you’ll love to help me!”

 

Strife grit his teeth, ears flicking in annoyance, “Easy, I can bring one over from the genetic labs of Strife Solution, is that all you need Parvis?”

 

Finally turning his predatory gaze and smile back to his happy jovial look to Strife’s undetectable relief Parvis happily replied “Really?? Wow you can do anything can't you Strife! I’m not sure if it’ll work with my idea though! So it’s gotta be wild.”

 

With a loud groan Strife buried his face in his hands as he could just imagine the long tiring search ahead of them for a pig Parvis hadn’t killed yet, ears flicking again.


	2. Magic Or Not To Magic, That Is The Question.

Many hours later of going along with inane schemes, Strife had finally been allowed to retire back to Strife Solutions around midnight. He laid in bed contemplating his day, munching a sweet golden apple to soothe his bruises, minor scratches and deep cuts running up his arms, ears slightly twitching in annoyance. Parvis had been quite demanding throughout the day, from failing to find a pig, to having to deal with the other inane ideas that popped into Parv’s head like trying to figure out why skeletons gave blood to finally having to drain extra into the altar by cutting his sensitive thin skinned arms just to bleed enough to satisfy that asshole to be allowed to head back. As everything spun a little, he hadn’t been able to stand up without everything spinning a lot since, though laying down was really helping..

 

Angry at Parvis for blackmailing him and angry at himself for not putting up more of a fight, it was only Parvis after all, not some master criminal trying to ruin him, he flared his glimmer to try and calm down somewhat. When it was nowhere near as bright as it should be, making his ears droop and twitch somewhat as he felt an icy pit form in his stomach he hadn't felt in a long time at the lack of the normal glow and the comforting heat it brought. That was definitely worrisome, he knew he felt woozier then normal, but that low of a glimmer? He'd definitely have to not bite his tongue about starting to feel woozy when giving blood just on the off chance Parvis might just flash his damned blackmail again.

 

Almost panicked, Strife tried to flare his glimmer to max hoping he was just seeing things, his scars peaking out of his suit becoming more apparent when contrasted with the brighter green of the glimmer, but it was still very weak when compared to the usual full blinding blast. It wasn’t even close to the full brightness, more like an embarrassed glimmer if anything, it wasn't even very warming. He definitely had lost a lot of blood, a very unhealthy amount, he was never letting himself drain that much ever again. He tapped his chin as he planned his next move, he would need healing if he wanted to stop being woozy any time soon, but where could he go for it, golden apples just weren't good enough at restoring blood at this level and he hadn't made any healing technology yet, his only option, as much as he loathed it, was a health potion.

 

He laid in bed more, wiping away the juice dripping down his cheek from the apple, mentally going over the pros and cons of buying a health potion.  _ “Pros, I'll be less woozy, I know trustworthy sources, well, as trustworthy as potty mouth witches get, the blood loss hurts productivity, blood loss heals super slow thanks the glimmer so I'll be weak for way too long, if I am careful no one would know, and it would also help with the ugly glimmer blocking scars that are scattered over my arms.”  _ He hummed over the pros as they did put up a compelling argument before mulling over the cons, a part of him hoping the cons would win so he wouldn't have to put up with more potty mouth magic and their potty mouth users. “ _ Cons, magic, if it gets out it could be a blow to my reputation, I don't even technically need it, Parvis might question how I suddenly got so healthy again, he really doesn't need more blackmail those old pictures and writings were bad enough alone thank you very much, and I wouldn't have to give up blood to that awful altar while I slowly healed naturally if I forgo the potion..” _ Ears flicking as he weighed them together, Strife groaned, quickly finishing the apple, it seemed it was time to visit his neighbors again, curse his hatred of weakness and unproductivity.

 

Pulling on his jetpack and grabbing his disassembler, Strife ceased the lingering glimmering from his attempts to calm with ease and began the somewhat unsteady flight out of his base towards the witch base, they should still be up this late, if not he could easily compensate for waking them as well, he mentally went over things they might want and quickly developed a business pitch to give the witches that would hide that the potion was for him. Hovering until he figured he got the pitch down he flew in closer, seeing Lomadia picking mandrakes, disgusting things, thank the gods it was night so he wouldn't have to hear that horrific screeching of the damned they produced.

 

Landing nearby, Lomadia looked up at the noise of the jetpack and smiled at him, waving him over, Strife suddenly realized he didn't even remember to brush his hair and get rid of the muss from laying down or anything, it was so unprofessional and he forced his ears to not react to his annoyance at it. 

 

Adjusting his tie as he walked over, not trying to fix his hair hoping she wouldn't notice as he forced his ears out of drooping twitching to perk up happily, after all it's not like she was some corporate rival looking for any sort of weakness, and flashed her his best business smile. “Well hello there Lomadia, unfortunately I’m not here for pleasure, I’m here on behalf of Strife Solution, I have another proposal for you, sorry to bother you at this moment but I was heading this way and saw you, is Nilesy up as well?” He made sure he stood up straight and showed none of the weariness he was feeling.

 

Lomadia’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, though Strife wasn't sure why, perhaps because of how late it was, before saying “It’s a bit late for a business pitch, don't you think? Nilesy is inside finishing up some potions before bed, he doesn’t like being around when I pick the mandrakes, do you need our help to kill another Wither or something like that?”

 

Clearing his throat Strife quickly corrected her “No no, I’m all good on that front, I have people for stuff like that now, no what I needed to talk to you was actually about potions, you see I've noticed medical technology is severely underdeveloped in this area and I was hoping I could buy a supply of health potions, I want to study them and try and replicate and hopefully improve its effect with technology. Don't worry about payment though, I have plenty of diamonds or anything else you might want in exchange for your services.” 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Strife could feel Lomadia was sizing him up, like she could tell something was wrong, that he wasn't telling the whole truth, he refused to let his ears react to the thought of it as she began to speak, seemingly choosing her words carefully “You seem less glowy and more tense then usual Strife, would you like a some tea while he discuss this deal? Help you relax?” a small concerned lift in her voice. 

 

Tea did sound nice, and all this standing was making him more woozy, it's not like he was in a rush to be anywhere else anyways, so he nodded “Actually, yes that does sound good, tea would be great, as long as it doesn't take too long, places to be after all.” Beginning to step closer to the house, starting to shake a bit..

 

He ignored Lom’s frown and appraising gaze at his shaking, he was grateful she didn’t didn't comment on it though as she took off her gloves, setting them by the picked mandrakes and started to lead him inside, “I have noticed everyone only tends to use health potions and golden apples, while they are simple to make, I’d bet there's probably a market for something reusable, I know Nilesy would probably need it, speaking of that boy though.” she suddenly called into the house, “Nilesy be a dear and prep some tea! We have a visitor here on business!”  Strife couldn’t hear Nilesy’s response but assumed by Lomadia roll of her eyes it probably wasn’t a ‘yes ma’am’ “You aren’t that busy Nilesy! I don’t care if you have a cat on your lap, we have a guest, it’ll only will take two seconds!” 

 

When the two started arguing over who should make the tea, he found himself robotically heading further into the house, searching for and subsequently finding a table to sit down at, he was starting to get woozy from all the standing to the point he was worried he’d collapse if he remained standing, Strife held his head in one hand to try and settle the migraine that was forming as the room spun, he heard Lomadia head to where he assumed the kitchen was in this spinning mess, he definitely lost even more blood then he thought, he then started digging his fingers into his skull, mindful of his dull claws, to try and not faint and hopefully stop the room from spinning somewhat.

 

The room was spinning so fast it was a blur and Strifes ears twitched in time with the heartbeat in his ears. He kept his breathing steady and focused on it, in out in out. Faintly he could hear people talking but all he could focus on was that pounding heartbeat and his breathing, the table was looking more and more comfy by the second, and it was really late, and Lomadia is pretty nice or so he's heard, perhaps she wouldn't mind too much if he rested his eyes as he waited for tea, just for a few seconds of course! Just a small recharge from his exhausting day!

 

The last thing he heard as he closed his eyes and laid his head on the table before falling into that oh so pleasant dark abyss of sleep was the faintest whistle and what sounded a bit like his name, then there was nothing but dark comforting peace as a disjointed part of himself faintly noted he was shaking for the first second, before just as soon as it came it was snuffed.


	3. Witches Brew

Darkness, that was all he knew, a heavy oppressive darkness crushing him as he couldn't even twitch his ears. Strife attempted to open his eyes and move his ears, the first two times headed no results, but the third time he managed to blink awake and flick an ear.

 

Forcing his weary body to sit up despite it making his head spin, he registered he was on unfamiliar bed, though still dressed in his suit and his shoes still on, though seemed a little loose, and his whiskers twitched frantically, helping him to take in the room quickly while his eyes tried to painfully adjust to acceptable measures. The floor was wooden and there was a cat sleeping on it, the room wasn't that big either. He could feel sunlight was streaming through curtains on a window and there was a bookshelf to the left. To his right there was a table with a potion, his sunglasses and piece of paper, most likely a note.

 

Strife blinked his eyes more, trying to make them adjust more so he could read it. He gave an annoyed sigh at how slow they adjusted and grabbed the paper, stupid Craftia and there purely visual notes. Squinting at the note, the faint squiggles slowly sharpened into words at the cost of starting a headache, helped by Strife tracing the somewhat sloppy dried ink to work out letters.

 

_“Mr. Strife, when you wake up you should probably take the potion Lom made for you while I write this! Seems you had some nasty blood loss that really threw us both into a panic when you suddenly collapsed! Lom swore a lot about you playing games with your health and not just asking for a health potion, anyways those scars look nasty, luckily Lom is great at health potions! Any infections will be cleared right up. So drink that and rest up, because Lom is kinda scary when angry and with how mad she looks right now you'll need that energy._

_-The Amazing Nilesy_

_P.S. I never knew you had whiskers! You're like a person shaped cat with your whiskers and big ears! They're practically invisible so I doubt anyone would believe me, but I know what I felt when I checked your temperature and wiped off the drool!”_

With a small pained groan Strife slipped on his sunglasses, running his hands over his face and rubbing the aforementioned whiskers to try to calm there twitching before setting down the note. The specially designed lens he had custom-made helping to reduce the almost searing pain in his eyes as they adjust to the sun and seeing at an acceptable level. Now less pained, he stared at the health potion, the watermelon smell taunting him, debating on the right course of action. On one hand he needed that health potion judging from all the aches on his body and now his headache, on the other he didn't particularly like the thought of owing a witch or drinking magic. Owing anyone wasn't pleasant in the first place but throw on top of it magic and you have a disaster, so he turned away from the potion, better to suffer now and recover later than to get pulled into a magical scheme later for recovering now.

 

Forcing himself to stand up, ignoring his body's sharp pained protest and more dizziness that felt like a spike through his head, Strife made way for the door, hopefully the witches would be sleeping and he could find his jetpack quickly and leave. He had intruded on them as is anyways; what with fainting while here for business after all. Best to leave now and save some face.

 

Before he could reach the door however, it opened and Lomadia stepped into the room. Her eyes quickly darted from Strife to the empty bed and the undrunk potion before settling back into Strife, she pursed her lips a bit before speaking “Well good morning Strife, I hope you slept well, I must say it's odd for your to actually be properly wearing his sunglasses.” She paused for a second to level a deadpan at him, “Any particular reason you're out of bed without drinking your health potion?” She finished with, not sounding too amused at his actions.

 

“I should really get going, if you can just give me my jetpack I can-”

 

“You can drink your health potion and rest up before you faint again with how you're slightly swaying, that's what.” Lomadia interrupted, looking Strife in the eye through his sunglasses; or at least Strife thought his eyes, as those definitely weren't adjusted enough yet to fully tell something like that and his whiskers were awful at detecting something so minor as small eye movement. She crossed her arms, seemingly done with Strife’s antics.

 

“Well no, I meant go home, I wouldn't faint again though, the first time was a simple miscalculation on my point, dreadful etiquette.” Strife calmly said, hoping to derail the conversation.

 

“Strife just drink the potion it's not so hard.”

 

“I'd rather not, don't have anything on me to pay for it so I really should just stop intruding on your hospitality.”

 

With a loud sigh Lomadia seemed to finally understand where Strife’s hesitation was coming from. “We aren't fae Strife, we aren't going to put you in our eternal debt for a single health potion, but since you insist on continuing your pointless games of debts, I propose a deal. You drink that potion and we will give you back your jet pack, this way everyone gets what they want.”

 

Resisting the urge to step back a bit in panic at losing such an important device and being trapped here as he was too weak to leave without it, Strife just forced his breathing to keep steady and crossed his arms as his ears flicked a little bit and glared at the witch “Really this isn't needed Lomadia, I'm perfectly healthy and it is my jetpack. I require it to get back to Strife Tower, do you plan on keeping me trapped?”

 

“We’ll be taking it as payment for letting you stay the night if you don't drink that potion and if you don't think we will just ask Nano, _William_. You can go home after your healthy and not likely to hit a tree.”

 

Now taking that step back, ignoring the small burst of dizziness and spike in his headache at the moment Will gulped. Nilesy sure wasn't kidding about her being angry, he needed to get home, just the thought of being trapped made him glimmer brighter, but was it really worth magic?Still keeping his breathing steady and fighting the urge to squint to try to read those subtle tells on her, he tried to think of a way out, Strife couldn't even remember the last time someone called him by his full first name outside of a business setting. Though this was kinda like one he supposed, a deal was being made here if unfavorable. Biting back a small groan as he couldn't stop his ears from dropping despite how stiff they were and cursed his anatomy for having such obvious hard to control tells, thank god Lomadia didn't know Lumian ear language so hopefully she'd just brush it off as a weird alien thing, though she probably wouldn’t, knowing how perceptive she could be.

 

His whiskers twitched as he almost missed her eyes darting to his ears, though he couldn't tell what was going through her mind, curse his species weak nocturnal designed eyes and curse subtle diurnal expressions, always a pain to try to catch and it’ll be an hour before his eyes have painfully adjusted enough to be passable. She gave a sigh and Strife lets himself squint from behind his sunglasses to help him see what she was thinking despite it making his headache worse, noticing her eyes have gone back to looking at him. “Strife just drink the potion, please, you worried us and I think if Nilesy decides to take your jetpack for a joy ride he’s probably going to crash and break it and his legs, so just drink the potion, you’ll feel better.” She asked in a much calmer sounding tone holding out another potion.

 

Perhaps she was restraining her annoyance at his drooped ears, which is unfortunately a universal sign of sadness or fear he’s found, of course she wouldn’t brush it off, so annoying. Grabbing the potion as he decided he was still too weak and dizzy for a match of wits like this and unless he wanted to forego the jetpack, he’d have to drink the, urgh, health potion.

 

Taking a deep breath he popped off the lid and pinched his nose so the smell alone didn't make him puke, starting to drink it down pretending it was a nice cup of delicious freshly juiced fruits that didn't taste like warm going bad watermelon, his ears relaxed and stopped drooping as he took his first gulp, though one quickly drooped again at the watermelon flavor hitting harder than he expected.

 

A shiver going down his spine, he forced himself to keep drinking, feeling his blood start to come back and starting a healthy glimmer of disgust at his situation. Soon the potion was done and Strife restrained the urge to just drop it, handing it back to Lomadia instead. Wiping away a bit of potion on his lips, glad it also seemed to erase his headache as well at least. “There, it's done, now can I go already? I have things to do.” He said in a cold tone, masking how much better he felt as he forced his ears to perk then droop, betraying no emotion.

 

Lomadia gave a happy smile “Of course, I hope you feel better soon, come back any time for tea. I'll go fetch your jetpack Strife, pleasure doing business with you.”

 

Strife scowled hard at her not letting his ears react for a second before slipping the mask back on. “Good, hurry I'm going to be late, also earlier you said I wasn’t as glowy I remember, I know too you Craftians it may be a glow, but it is called a glimmer, get it right.”

 

“Oh alright I’ll remember that” she replied and with a small smile Lomadia walked out of the room and Strife leaned against a wall with a sigh, he was going to have to head to Parvis soon and he hadn't had a chance to find more blackmail, great just perfect. As he silently lamented the coming day of work and cherished the wish to throttle Parvis for doing this to him before he'd have to repress it, he was definitely going to find something to show that bastard today, something so dark and personal that it would prove to Parvis that he was the master, and that he would completely destroy any reputation he had for this kind of transgressions, hopefully that be enough to get him to never pull this kind of stunt again.

 

Suddenly a meow startled him out of lamenting, his whiskers twitching as he focused on the cat he honestly had forgotten was there, sprawled out under a sun beam seeming content as it stared at him. Strife couldn't help a small stab of jealousy at the cats easy life of being a simple pet, everything provided for it and the dumb fuzzy thing couldn't be blackmailed, what a lucky creature.

 

Picking himself up he stretched a bit and headed out the door, hopefully Nilesy would hand over the jetpack with ease. As he exited the room he frowned, how anyone could live surrounded by magic he'd never know, and magic was everywhere, dream catchers and flowers and more decorated the hall, it was disgusting and it took more effort to just keep his ears perked. He could hear Nilesy and Lomadia calmly talking nearby, not caring for the content of the conversation he didn't concentrate on it, just headed closer to it, only really picking up snippets like his name.

 

When he entered the room they were in, seemed like a living room, Lomadia was holding his jetpack, Strife bit back a wince, Lomadia had no clue how to properly hold a jetpack it seemed. Hurrying over he quickly took the jetpack from her and put it on, not being able to help flicking the wings of it in and out a bit.

 

Hearing snickering he glared at the culprit making Nilesy shrink under the intensity of it. “Do you have a problem with my jetpack Mr Nilesy?”

 

“Oh none, none at all, you just, well, erm.”

 

“I don't have time for stammering if you must say something say it so I can leave.”

 

“It's nothing, have a nice day Strife, visit more!”

 

Not paying him anymore heed, Strife headed towards the exit, he needed to get to Strife Solution, he'd have about twenty minutes until he had to visit Parvis he estimated. Which after the five-minute flight back gave him ten minutes to shower and eat before the fifteen minute flight to Parvis, _augh._

 

Ignoring the witches goodbyes he opened the door and stepping into the sunlight. Groaning at the feeling of direct sun on his eyes and face, too hot and piercing as always, he could feel that headache returning. Flicking out the jetpack wings out he took off following the path home he knew by instinct, ears strained to catch any sound that could suggest danger as he could not currently trust his eyes at all at there current level of adjustment and the beating light sun not blocked by a single cloud.


End file.
